steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Albite
} } } } } } }} |Titles = The Corrupt Wolf|Nickname = Albite ( White Diamond) Moonman (Greg universe) Moony (Steven) Precious Eclipse (Rose Quartz)|Alias = Albite ( White Diamond) Moonman (Greg universe) Moony (Steven) Precious Eclipse (Rose Quartz)|Symbol = Wolf Claw|Race = Gem|Weapons = Black katana (Gem Weapon) Gem destabilizing staff|Gender = Genderless|Gender Pronoun = He or Him|Age = 5,750+ Years Old|Outfit = Trench coat, combat boots (Combat) hoodie and sweat pants (Casual) Warrior Cloak and Gauntlet (Formerly)|Accessories = None|Birthday = June 15|Handedness = Right|Complexion = White with a tint of baby blue|Height = 5ft 8in|Weight = 121lbs|Hair = Baby Blue|Eyes = Baby Blue|Gemstone = Moonstone|Gem Type = Quartz|Affiliation = Great diamond authority (formerly) White Diamond (formerly) Crystal Gems|Occupation = Swordsman Teacher Scientist Guardian|Team = Crystal Gems (Currently) Homeworld (Formerly)|Status = Active (Currently) Corrupt (Formerly)|Relatives = Lapis Lazuli (lover)|Friend(s) = Steven Universe Crystal Gems Connie White Diamond (Formerly) Etc.|Enemy(s) = Jasper Homeworld White Diamond The Diamonds Crystal Gems (Formerly)|First Appearance = Full Moon Howl|Music Theme = Twilight Solstice|Voice Actor = Holden Hunter}} Albite or Moonstone is a Homeworld Gem who is a member of the Crystal Gems and former servant of White Diamond. He is one of the Few Survivors of the Moonstone Massacre. He was formerly corrupted but was saved By Steven and Connie. History Like most Gems, Albite was sent to earth thousands of years ago along with his fellow Moonstones. The Moonstones where White Diamonds Enforcers due to White Diamond creating them. While on earth, He was in charge of White Diamonds troopes and the Other Moonstones while White Diamond was on Homeworld. When the Rebellion started, Albite lead White Diamonds troops into battle and never lost one. Until the day he was ambushed by Rose Quartz, the One who shattered Pink Diamond. The battle ended with Albite being disarmed and the Quartz's sword at his throat. He told her to finish him but Rose Show mercy. Albite began to question everything about the Diamonds. His loyalty was soon over when He saw All the Diamonds watching The Moonstones being Massacred by their troops. This sent him into a blinding rage, summoning his Gem weapon but was defeated and ran. Running to the Twilight Arena, he Became corrupted an do stayed their for thousands of years until Rose Quartz's son, Steven Universe and his Friend Connie saved and brought him back to the Crystal Gems. After that, he fell somewhat in love with Lapis Lazuli and protected earth from the ones who truely wronged him Personality As a Crystal Gem Moonstone is described to be extremely hyperactive, childish and downright sarcastically annoying. He is smart, tactical, and capable of figuring out scientific and other forms of knowledge. But the problem with this is that he makes terrible puns and tons of references. Occasionally, his jokes can make others laugh too. He can be serious when he needs to and has an extreme Emotional Barrier built in his head. Moonstone is shown to only cry when the people who are the absolute closest to him are dead of hurt to the point where he pities them. If they are not that close, he wouldn't shed a tear or feel bad. This helps him in battle by being upset about something and quickly over comes it, channeling the emotion in his attacks. As a Homeworld Gem As a Homeworld Gem, Moonstone had the same type pf battle strategy he has as a Crystal Gem but with a few differences. He used to believe organic life and all species that wasn't Gem-like was a plague to the universe and blindly followed the Diamonds in the war. He wasn't completely heart-less though he believed that shattering a fusion of two different gems was wrong and he cared for his fellow moonstones more than himself or the diamonds. When the other Moonstones where shattered, it sent him into a blinding and tearful rage. During his time corrupted and watching over the world he once fought to destroy, he learned the value of life no matter what form it took organic or not. Powers & Abilities * Swordsmanship: Albite possesses expert knowledge and skill with a sword. For one on one dueling, Albite's preferred weapon is a straight-bladed Katanna. Albite's parries are tight and minimalist; his offense is a pattern that is specific to the environment. This pattern consists of lunges, thrusts, and horizontal slashes. * Engineering: On multiple occasions, Albite has demonstrated a high level of skill in mechanical engineering, ranging from reverse-engineering Flask Robonoids to constructing a combat-ready robot on short notice. * Gem-tech Interfacing: While not to the extent of Peridot, Albite to be able to interface and control Gem technology such as the Gem Warship and, to a greater extent, Peridot's escape pod. When she interfaces with Gem-tech, His eyes become overlapped with what looks like programming code. ** Piloting: Albite has been shown to be able to fly Homeworld ships just like Peridot, Doc, and Navy. * Water-Walking: Albite can walk on water, an ability she shares with Opal, Lion, Pearl, and Lapis Lazuli. * Photokinesis: Albite can use his gemstone to light up dark places. Garnet, Eyeball, Doc, Pearl, and Peridot share the same ability. * Levitation: Albite can temporarily levitate. He shares this ability with the other Crystal Gems including Steven. * Item Summon: Albite can materialize different items out of his gemstone. * Lunar Manipulation: Albite can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a moon, including its gravity and the effects it has on planet, reflective surface, time-keeping, etc. and use its lunar energy. *'Lunar Empowerment: '''Albite becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes into contact with moon, moonlight, or lunar energy/substance, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing his existing powers. Fusion * '''Smoky Quartz:' Onyx and Sapphire * Emerald: Peridot * Howlite: Lapis Lazuli * Black Sardonyx: Amethysit, Garnet, Pearl. Gemology * Holden Hunter was born in June, Whitch has Moonstone as one of its birthstones * Moonstone is the most well-known gemstone variety of orthoclase feldspar, a potassium aluminum silicate. It is a transparent to opaque oligoclase, a variety of plagioclase albite and sheet mica. Moonstone is known to exhibit a distinct sheen under certain lighting conditions, and it is the sheen which renders moonstone one of the most remarkable gemstones available today. In fact, its name is owed to the almost magical, bluish-white shimmer it exhibits, which closely resembles that of the moon. Gemologists refer to the shimmering optical phenomena as 'adularescence'. * The optical effect of adularescence is a result of moonstone's unique structural pattern. Tiny inclusions of albite, a sodium aluminum silicate are intermixed with host rock layers of orthoclase, a potassium aluminum silicate. The alternating layers of different feldspars form a lamellar (scaly) structure which causes the interference of light as it enters the stone. Thin layers of alternating silicates tend to refract more attractive and colorful sheens, whereas thick layers of silicates produce less attractive, white to colorless sheens. As light enters the stone, it is refracted and scattered, producing an extremely unique and attractive play of both color and light. With moonstone, the aura of light actually appears to glow from deep within the surface of the stone. * In Eastern cultures, “lighted” gems, such as moonstone, indicated good luck. The ever-changing, white reflections on its surface, which gemologists call adularescence, seemed to suggest a powerful, good spirit dwelled within. * In India, the moonstone was considered very sacred. Merchants couldn’t display this gem for sale unless it rested on a yellow cloth. Yellow was a most sacred color. * As the name suggests, moonstone is closely associated with the Moon. Therefore, some consider it an alternative birthstone for those born on Monday, the “Moon’s day.” Due to this lunar association as well as its aforementioned purported calming influence, this gem is considered an excellent aid for those with trouble sleeping. * Magicians would plan to use the stone according to the phases of the Moon. For spells of increase, they used it as the Moon waxed. For spells of decrease, they waited until it waned. If planted in a garden under the full moon, some believed moonstone would increase the garden’s yield and fertility. * Since the Moon influences the waters of this planet, some regarded moonstone as an excellent protective talisman to wear on sea voyages or while swimming. Category:Homeworld Gem Category:Corrupt Category:Quartz Category:Diamonds Category:Original Character Category:Masculine Gems Category:OCs